The Doctor's Crush
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

Dr. Lance Sweets was occupied by listening to his iPod. Sitting across from his was a young girl, with a backpack sitting in the seat next to her. She had the hood of her jacket up so that no one would see her face.

Suddenly, Lance was distracted from her by a teenage boy taking his cell phone out of his pocket, then bursting into tears.

Lance unplugged one earbud and asked him, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. All my life, I had leukemia. I got a text from my doctor, telling me that I'm cancer free!" he sniffled, burying his head into his hands.

"Hey, congrats!" Lance grinned and shook his hand.

At that moment, the subway lurched, throwing everyone out of their seats.

"What's going on?" the boy yelled.

The hooded girl grabbed her backpack and placed it on her shoulders in one fluid motion, then grabbed Sweets and the teenager and ordered in a commanding voice, "Grab onto the rail and do not let go!"

The next jolt sent her sailing into the air; she did an aerial roundoff and landed on one wrist; Lance heard it go _**CRACK**_; he winced. Just then, something slapped against the window.

The shaking seemed to have gone on forever, but it was only fifteen minutes before the subway lurched to a halt. The girl stood up shakily, holding her wrist firmly with her hand. She rushed past Lance and the boy in her haste to get off the subway.

Lance followed her quickly and saw that she was having her wrist wrapped by a paramedic.

On the subway, she looked and sounded confident, strong and in control. But now, she looked like a scared little girl. Lance judged her to be about seventeen year old. She failed to notice the psychologist was standing right behind her until he gently placed his hand onto her shoulder. She loudly yelped, jumping up and spinning around so that he could see her.

She was a young woman under five feet tall with waist length brown-black hair that she wore in twin braids that stopped at the hip pockets of her black skinny jeans. Lance saw that her place face was marked by a scar that ran from her left temple, across her nose, her right cheek and halted at her right earlobe.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you…" the young doctor soothed, but her sapphire eyes still held distrust in them as she slowly backed away from him. Lance still spoke softly to her as she eyed him with distrust.

Suddenly, her face melted and she took off running with six paramedics hot on her tail. She hurdled herself into the arms of a surprised, but relieved Special Agent Seeley Booth. He said something to the paramedic, who went back to their stations to continue giving the victims first aid.

Booth spied the psychologist and jogged over to him, with the girl keeping up the FBI agent's long strides with ease. When they reached him, the sapphire eyed girl hid herself behind the agent's black trench coat.

"You alright there, Sweets?" Booth called out to the twenty seven year old man.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Agent Booth. Thanks to this amazing young lady right here." He smiled kindly at the young girl, who just whimpered and sank deeper into Booth's side. "Alright, Bekka; what is going on?" he sternly asked her. She tugged the six foot three inch ex-sniper down so that the four foot tall girl could whisper into his ear. Suddenly, the FBI agent turned an angry shade of purple. "You were WHAT?" he roared, causing the girl to burst into fresh tears. "Oh Bekka, sweetie, I'm not mad at you," he whispered, crouching down so that he and Bekka were eye-to-eye. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Sweets could only look on in surprise and interest. He knew Special Agent Booth to be a stern, sometimes naive man; never compassionate and loving, like he was showing this young girl.

"Bekka, I need you to stay with Sweets for a few minutes, okay?" Bekka shook her head and ran to Dr. Temperance Brennan, who was busy examing a skeleton.

"Caucasian male, aged twenty six to thirty seven, dead about a week," Bekka rattled off, causing Brennan to look at her with a look of amazement. "I'm majoring in human biology," she explained shyly before turning her attention back to the skeleton. "Looks like the C-5, 6 and 7 veribre had been snapped, bullet hole to the frontal lobe…" Bekka trailed off when she saw the look on the forensic anthropologist's face. "What?"

"How old are you?" Dr. Brennan asked her.

"Twenty three," Bekka answered without batting an eyelash. Dr. Brennan's eyebrows rocketed upwards as Bekka continued to examine the bones with a critical eye. "I have this most unfortunate talent for looking younger." She rolled her sapphire blue eyes upwards to prove the point. She and Dr. Brennan put their heads together and started to talk about the victim, each sharing their own thoughts.

Booth shook his head as he watched Bekka and Bones. "She was always intelligent. Top of all her classes- she skipped practically all of elementary school. Started high school at age eleven," he informed Lance with a hint of pride in his voice. The psychologist assumed that Bekka was the agent's goddaughter. "Made varsity cheer and gymnastics freshman year, breakdance club, dram club, glee club, and she was also the lead in every production that she ever tried out for!" He shook his head as he continued. "She took advance classes in high school and when she went to Jullianards at age fifteen, she had already done most of her freshman year." Lance whistled quietly through his teeth as he watched Bekka say something to the forensic anthropologist, causing her to throw her head back and laugh.

"Bekka, Bones, I think we should be heading back to the Jeffersonian," Booth interrupted the two women. Suddenly, his cell phone started vibrating. "Booth," he snapped, jamming the phone up close to ear. His face suddenly hardened. "Who am I talking to? Yeah chief, she's right here… well, she had always been a Houdini- no, send all the evidence over to the Jeffersonian ASAP. The case is now FBI jerfiction!" He clicked the off button and placed an overly protective arm around Bekka as he led the way to his SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

The ride back to the Jeffersonian was fast and silent, thanks to Booth's reckless driving skills. Sweets was bouncing all around the backseat while Bekka held on to her backpack tightly.

Finally, they arrived at the Jeffersonian with a bruised Dr. Lance Sweets. He hobbled out of the car and followed Booth and Bekka inside. The young doctor noticed that Booth kept a protective arm around Bekka's shoulders as her led the way to the eleventh floor.

The second they stepped off the elevator, a shrieking blur wizzed out of nowhere and knocked Bekka over and velcrowed itself onto Dr. Sweets. After a moment, Bekka realized that the blur was a woman with dirty blond hair was had wrapped herself around the young man.

"OHMYGODLANCE! I'm so glad that you're alright- are you hurt? Oh, my poor Lance-a lot…" Bekka hid a snigger by pretending to sneeze several times. The FBI agent led Bekka away from the woman wrapping herself around the psychologist's body. He led the girl into his office and shut the door. Bekka opened her backpack, allowing three kittens to exit the backpack. They began to explore the room, mewing every few seconds. Agent Booth hid a smile as he eyed the kittens poking about his office and bashfully batting at his hanging houseplant.

"Alright now, Bekka, I need for you to tell me exactly what happened, okay?" the burly agent asked the girl.

Before she could open her mouth, a woman with dark skin and black hair pulled back into a tight tail opened the door and announced, "Special Angent Booth, Chief Johnson is here to speak with you."

"Thanks Cam," Booth told the woman, who shut the door with a smart _CLICK_. "Bekka-"

The door slammed open and a man who was bigger than Agent Booth entered. Bekka screeched and darted to hide behind the desk with her kittens bounding to be next to their mother. Booth stood and quickly took the chief of police outside. A few seconds later, the door opened again, and Bekka saw tailored slacks and highly polished shoes.

"Hey Bekka, my name is Dr. Lance Sweets. I'm a physiologist; Agent Booth asked me to keep you company; is that alright with you?" he gently asked her.

"Yes." The answer was so soft that Sweets almost didn't hear it. She crawled out from under the desk and the young doctor had to bite back a snort. Bekka had a kitten on each shoulder and on top of her head. Hanging from one of her twin braids was a pygmy marmoset. The young girl began to stretch on the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sweets continued on.

"How can I trust you?" Bekka looked up from a bendover split.

"Because it I did, then Agent Booth would shoot me," the physiologist shuttered at the thought.

"Unca See-See wouldn't do that." Sweets was startled as he realized the relationship between uncle and niece. "He would castrate you with a rusty spoon," she pointed out, bending over and touching her outstretched toes.

Sweets only went pale at the girl's matter of fact tone of voice as she did painful stretches that made his joints hurt.

"What's wrong?" The physiologist was shaken out of his thoughts by the girl's voice. He looked at her and just about had a heart attack she was _sitting on her head!_

"Watching you stretch makes my joins hurt," Sweets bluntly said. The young girl twisted herself so that she was sitting cross legged with her kittens in her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

An hour later, Agent Booth returned to his office to find Bekka with her chin on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs as she sat a respectable distance away from Dr. Sweets, who was petting one of Bekka's happily purring kittens. Sweets was asking her questions, which Bekka would answer as short as she could possibly get away with.

Booth cleared his throat, and six heads snapped towards the FBI agent. Booth jerked his head, motioning that Sweets should step outside with him.

The lanky man handed the feline back to its owner before standing and exiting the office, leaving Bekka alone to play with her pets.

"What did you two discuss?" the ex-sniper asked. He leaned against the wall. Sweets was surprised that the wall didn't buckle from the older man's weight.

"I asked her questions about her family, home, pets, school, friends, interests, dreams, hopes…" rattled off Sweets. "But it's like she doesn't trust me."

"Sweets, I'm going to bring her into interrogation room number seven. Could you please come and do your… magical shrink stuff?" Dr. Sweets was about to say something until he caught the look of desperation in the senior agent's eyes.

~xXx~

Bekka sat in a chair next to her uncle, so that way Dr. Sweets could see her tiny frame.

"Bekka." Booth gently bought her eyes to meet his. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

Bekka took a shaking breath then began in a trembling voice. I was at Bob's Big Boy Burgers- the one on campus at DC University. One minute, I and my friends were giggling over the script for the fall production, _Saving the Greeks; One Tradegty at a Time_; the next thing I know is that I'm waking up in an alleyway and my underwear is gone…" She reached into her jean's pocket and removed a folded up tissue. "And this was inside me."

Agent Booth unfolded the tissue to reveal a bone.

"I think it's part of the missing bones from the biology skeleton that Professor Johnson keeps in her classroom," Bekka continued on.

"Oh, shit," muttered Booth, staring at the bloodied bone.

"Someone called the coppers, who did a rape test and made me take a morning after pill. For all the good that will do." Bekka laughed hollowly. Booth just looked at her with confusement. "I can't have kids; I never had my period," she quickly explained with tears brimming up in her sapphire eyes. Booth placed his arm around his neice and hugged her tight to him as she sobbed into his chest.

"Bekka, do you remember who did this to you?" Was it Sweets's imagination, or was Agent Booth holding back tears?

"No, I can't remember anything!" cried Bekka, burrowing her face into her uncle's shirt, as though she could escape the world.

Sweets felt something boiling up inside of him as he placed the puzzle together. He leaned forwards, gripping the handrail so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He saw that Bekka's eyes held love and trust for her uncle; he began to wish that she would look at him that way; kiss his lips with her soft, plump lips, that he could press her tiny body to his, that he could fu-

_**STOP IT!**_ He ordered himself, pushing himself away from the fantasy that he almost entered. He mentally kicked himself hard before turning back to the interrogation at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

Bekka shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Sweets pretended to read a file on the Gormagon murders; he was secretly examining her. Bekka was biting her lips as she sat on the edge of her seat, ready to bolt if she had to. Today, she wore ripped darkwash jeans with black boots and a torn black shirt over a royal blue tank top.

The day before, after Booth had interrogated Bekka, he asked Sweets if he could "do his magical shrink do-dah stuff" and the physiologist agreed.

"Bekka, today I want for us to get to know each other better," began Sweets, setting the file down onto his desk. Bekka's sapphire blue eyes continued to dart about the room, never resting on one thing for too long. "Bekka." He gently said her name, savoring the way his mouth formed the name. "Can you look at me, please?" Bekka's head jerked up, but she avoided the physiologist's eyes.

"Tell me Bekka, what are your hobbies?" Sweets positioned his pen over a pad of paper. Bekka shrugged, her wide blue eyes darting about the room. "Cheerleading? Martial arts? Gymnastics? Dance? Skating?" he asked, poking a guess from what he had observed from her stretching the day before. She paused, then nodded her head. "Which one?"

"All five," she whispered, bringing her knees up to meet her chin.

Sweets jotted this down. "I was never a sports fan when I was a teenager."

"I graduated from WDCHS at age sixteen- did all four years. Everyone said that I was a prodigy. I don't know; my GPA was a five point seven, my SAT was one thousand five hundred and sixty nine and my IQ level was at one hundred ninety five." Sweets whistled quietly to himself as he realized that she was smarter than he was. Bekka huddled herself deeper into the couch.

"What are your other hobbies, Bekka?" Sweets looked into her sapphire eyes and smiled gently. She shyly returned the smile, even though it did not reach her eyes.

Bekka shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?" Sweets was interested in learning more about this beautiful creature that God had placed into his office, but at the same time, he was frusterated with all the short answers he was getting.

**Kinda short, I know. Things have been DOWNRIGHT HECTIC lately. There's the Christmas pageant at church, which me and all twenty eight siblings are in, and I'm one of the chuffers…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

The next day, Bekka could be found in Special Agent Seeley Booth's office, doing catch up work for her college classes. Scrap, Scamp and Socks were occupied with chasing feathers around the office.

"Bekka sweetie?" Angela poked her head into the office and smiled when she saw the sight of Bekka studying when her kittens streaking around the room, leaping up at feathers that were floating up into the air whenever one of the felines would leap onto one. "Could you please come with me?"

Bekka wordlessly closed her textbook and notebook and crammed them into her messenger bag. Then she stood, Minnie asleep while attached to Bekka's braid. The girl followed Angela with her three kittens trailing after her in a single file line. Many of the agents sniggered at the sight; Bekka however kept her poker face on. Finally, the two female and three felines arrived at the "Angelator".

"Okay sweetie I have worked up three different possibilities as of to what happened," Angela told the younger girl in a gentle tone of voice. She switched the Angelator on and a digital verson of Bekka appeared onscreen and began to walk down an alleyway…

~xXx~

_**Pain. So much pain. And fear. The fear was overwhelming…**_

~xXx~

Sweets was on his way to his office when she heard Angela scream. He dropped his coffee and ran towards the sound of the scream along with the rest of the squint team.

When they arrived, they found Angela frantically trying to revive Bekka, who lay on the floor, crumpled in a heap.

"Oh my God, what happened?" cried Daisy, skidding into the room. She spied Bekka lying on the floor and rushed to her "little sister".

Wendal, Hodgins, Arastroo, and Cam ran in and started to pepper everyone with questions.

Sweets ignored the clamor and checked Bekka's vitals before scooping her small, frame into his arms. _Shit, she's light! _he thought as he carried her into his office. He pushed the door opened with his hips and carefully placed her onto the couch. He gently pushed a strand of escaping ebony curl out of her long lashed eyes.

He then noticed Scamp, Scrap and Spot had entered the room. Scamp had Minnie riding his back as he jumped up onto his mistress's chest, mewling in concern. His sisters joined him, purring loudly as though it would wake Bekka up. Sweets couldn't help but smile at the pet's concern for their owner.

Daisy rushed in with a damp cloth for Bekka's forehead. Cam made her comfortable on the couch while Angela frantically tried to reach Agent Booth on his cell. Arastroo muttered prayers in Arabic as he paced the room while Wendal and Hodgins wisely stayed out of the way.

When Booth and Dr. Brennan arrived at the office, the room resembled an aunthill that had been kicked over. They stood in the doorway, looking on while everyone ran about like chickens with their heads chopped off.

_**"WHAT IS GOING ON?"**_ shouted Dr. Brennan.

_**"BEKKA!"**_ cried Booth, catching sight of his niece. Dr. Brennan shooed everyone except Sweets and Angela out of the room. "What happened?"

Angela quickly briefed them while Dr. Brennan checked Bekka's vitals.

"I decided to take a short cut back to my dorms. I had my earbuds in, so that's why I didn't hear him sneaking up on me. I entered Graffiti Alleyway," mumbled Bekka, opening the blue eyes. "He pressed a rag that reeked of Trichloromethane over my nose and mouth."

"She must've bumped her lower vortex of her cranium, and that is what's causing her to experience flashbacks!" realized Sweets. Booth sent the physiologist a glare as Bones helped the girl to sit up.

"You have a rather large bump on the back of your cranium, Bekka," Dr. Brennan informed Bekka. Her eyes lingered on the scar that marked her face as her fingers traced it gently. "How did you get this?"

"It's a long story," Bekka muttered, her eyes on Scrap who was on her back playfully batting at one of Bekka's dozens of braids. Bekka wiggled her fingers in front of the kitten, causing her to promptly abandon the braid and began attacking Bekka's fingers.

Sweets was shocked to hear Bekka's musical, tinkling laughter. In the past few days that he had known her, he had never heard her emit such a lovely sound. He thought that he could listen to it forever.

"I'd better get back to my dorm," mutter Bekka, standing. Her kittens scrambled into her messenger bag as she placed Minnie onto one of her many braids.

"You got a ride?" Booth asked his niece in concern.

"Yeah, Chloe and Tiffany-"

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend,**_

_** No way, no way, I think you need a new one-**_

Bekka whipped out her cell phone and smiled. "Speaking of Chloe and Tiffany…"

The FBI agent escorted his niece downstairs, where a blond haired blue eyed girl was waiting for Bekka.

"Hey, Tiffany," chirped Bekka, hugging her friend. Booth was amzed as of to how it was that Bekka could even tell the twins apart. He had a tough time keeping the names of all her friends straight in his head.

Booth watched Bekka being dragged into a sports car by Tiffany, who hopped into the back seat with her before Chloe drove slowly away.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

The next day, Special Agent Seeley Booth found himself at the University of Washington DC. He headed straight to the theater arts building, where he knew he could find _**him**_.

When he entered the house, he saw that the stage was decorated with a cooler, a dance floor, a crystal ball and tarot cards, a bouquet of roses, and a wooden cross.

Booth sat himself in the front row and kept his eyes open as the lights dimmed.

A young man dressed in white robes stepped onstage.

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel You_

_I need to hear You_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_Where I find peace again_

He bought to life a young girl, who yawned, stretched, then got up on unsteady feet. She stumbled into the arms of Jesus, who caught her and helped her get her footing.

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the life_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

Jesus made a fruit tree (an actual fruit tree), and plucked a fruit from the branches. He rubbed it on his robe, then offered it to the girl, who Booth now saw was Bekka. She wore a white dress that sweeped her feet and had drop sleeves.

_And how can I stand here with You_

_And not be moved by You_

_Would You tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_(Ahh Yeahhh)_

Jesus made a bunny rabbit (an actual rabbit) and scooped it up into his arms. He petted it while Bekka held out her arms. Jesus handed over the bunny to her and she happily petted it.

_You calm the storms_

_And You give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart_

_And You take my breath away_

_Would You take me in_

_Would You take me deeper, now_

Jesus waved his arms and a flock of doves flew from the catwalk, cooing as they swooped over the two actors.

_And how can I stand here with You_

_And not be moved by You_

_Would You tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

Jesus offered Bekka his hand; she curtsied, he bowed and they began to dance around the stage.

_And how can I stand here with You_

_And not be moved by You_

_Would You tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

A rainbow shot out of one of the lights, dazzling Booth for a moment.

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything, everything..._

Bekka spun out, making her skirt puff up and ou and away from her legs.

_When how can I stand here with You_

_And not be moved by You_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Oh And how can I stand here with You_

_And not be moved by You_

_Would You tell me how could it be_

_Any better any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with You_

_And not be moved by You_

_Would You tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Would You tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this..._

Chloe and Tiffany entered the stage and pulled Bekka away from Jesus.

_Boys call you sexy (What's up sexy?), and you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around they're screamin' your name_

They did up her makeup while a young man wearing a black cloak gloated.

_Now I got a confession (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_When I was young I wanted attention (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)_

Suddenly, Chloe grabbed a part of Bekka's dress and _**RIPPED**_ it off, revealing a showy two piece midriff and gypsy skirt set.

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Bekka strutted down the stairs and into the audience, where she posed for pictures for the Devil.

_When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Pictures of Bekka appeared on the overhead screen that rolled down from the catwalk.

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

Bekka's face appeared on tabloids that Chloe and Tiffany were busy reading.

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV (la, la, la, la, la)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_Who knew singing songs would get me this far (la, la, la, la, la)_

Bekka's pictures onscreen wearing outrageously funny fashions.

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Bekka's name appeared on screen; _Coming to a Theater near you!_

_When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

A video clip started of Bekka strutting her stuff on a catwalk.

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

Another video clip played; this one was of Bekka winning Oscars, Tonys, Emmies and Helos.

_I see you staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better_

_You could talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

Another news footage started up of Bekka greeting her adoring fans.

_When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Bekka appeared onstage as "cameras" went off everywhere around her.

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Yeah_

In the end, Chloe and Tiffany made the "loser" signs and left Bekka alone onstage.

_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on patron_

_Got you in the zone _

All of a sudden, two "partiers" (Booth was sure they were Sam and Dan) came onstage and grabbed Bekka.

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol _

Dan opened the cooler and grabbed a bottle of beer (Booth hoped it was empty) and handed it to Bekka, who clinked it with her new "friend"'s bottles and guzzled it down.

_Ay she say she usually don´t_

_But I know that she front_

_Cause shawty know what she want_

_But she don´t wanna seem_

_like she easy_

_I ain´t sayin what ya won't do_

_But you know we probably gon do_

_What you been feeling_

_Deep inside_

_Don´t lie now _

Dan took a bong and handed it to Bekka, who just began to inhale on "marihuana". Agent Booth knew that he and Dan were going to have a little talk after the show.

_Girl what you drinking?_

_Gon let sink in_

_Here for the weekend Thinkin_

_We can_

_See what we can be if we_

_press fast forward_

_Just one more round_

_If you're down I'm for it_

_Fill another cup up_

_Feelin on yo butt what? _

Bekka began to dance with Dan and Sam, grinding her hips as she acted drunk.

_You don´t even care now_

_I was unaware of how_

_Fine_

_You was before my buzz set_

_in my buzz set inn _

Bekka suddenly began to dance by herself, spinning and waving her arms up into the air.

_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on patron_

_Got you in the zone_

Dan, Sam and Bekka began to inhale on their bongs, laughing and coughing hard.

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol _

Bekka began to dance again and Dan came up behind her and danced with her. Sam stood off to the side.

_Blame it on the vodka_

_Blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue tap_

_Got you feeling dizzy _

Bekka took another swig of her beverage; she began to stumble around like a drunk fool.

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol_

_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on patron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol_

Dan gave her more stuff to smoke.

_Blame it on the vodka_

_Blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue tap_

_Got you feeling dizzy _

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a alcohol _

By this point, Bekka was a drunk, junked up mess. Even if she was acting, Booth had to say she did everything in perfect character. Dan and Sam looked at her. Then Bekka "vomited" all over them, causing for them to make "EEEEEW" faces and push her away from them.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

A video clip of Bekka belly dancing appearing on the overhead screen.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Bekka sat down, cross legged and held up a tarot card. Mystery sat down across from her and began to show her "the way of the others".

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

Mystery pointed to the heavens above; a 3D model of the solar system, completed with moving plants and stars appeared on stage via. The lighting crew.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Bekka began to meditate, taking deep cleansing breaths as Mystery told her what to do next..

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Bekka opened her eyes and turned to face Mystery.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Mystery read Bekka's palm, telling her of everything that is to come.

_I Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Mystery nodded, pleased with Bekka's progress.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

The Bekka onscreen was captivating with her dance.

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trust in who we are_

_No, nothing else matters _

Mystery got up and left Bekka alone once more.

_Oohooh ooh oohooh ooh..._

_C'mon!_

A handsome young man stepped out from behind the curtains and saw Bekka sobbing.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody is breaking up_

_And throwing their love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

He helped her up and hugged her.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_

He whispered something into Bekka's ear, making her giggle.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride, in our private lives_

_Ain't nobody gettin' in between_

_I want you to know that, you're the only one for me (one for me)_

_(When I say)_

He grabbed the bouquet of roses and presented them to Bekka.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (nobody)_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_

The young couple began to dance around the stage.

_And now, ain't nothing else I could need_

_And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you, we'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you (baby I'm with you)_

_Baby you're with me (baby you're with me, higher)_

The young man held Bekka protectively in his arms, as though he would protect her from the terrors of the world.

_So don't cha worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you, and you know me_

_And that's all that counts (hey)_

_So don't cha worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you, and you know me_

_And that's, that's why I say (Hey)_

He spun Bekka out, making her skirt flare out.

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (come on)_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_

He cupped Bekka's face in his hands…

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_

… and began to pull her towards an empty room.

_Uh, uh_

_Ooh baby_

_Huh_

_Dolls_

Bekka shook her head.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_And I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me_

The young man asked her why not.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha (haah aah)_

_Don't cha_

Bekka said something to him.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough_

_To leave a happy home (oh, oh)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair, yeah)_

_See, I don't care_

_But I know she ain't gon' wanna share (oh, oh)_

The man rolled his eyes.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)_

_Don't cha - don't cha baby_

_Don't cha - alright, sing_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)_

_Don't cha (haah aah)_

_Don't cha_

Bekka said something that angered him.

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'll have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun and I'm fine_

_I ain't lying_

_Look at me (shh!)_

_You ain't blind_

He slapped her (it was a fake slap) across the mouth, causing her to fall onto the ground.

_I know I'm on your mind_

_And I know we'll have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun and I'm fine_

_I ain't lying_

_Look at me (shh!)_

_You ain't blind_

At that moment, something seemed to have caught the man's eyes…

_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_

_I understand (I understand, heeey)_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly (possibly)_

_Until then, oh, friend your secret is_

_Safe with me (shh!)_

_(Hot!)_

It was Kayla, another one of Bekka's buddies.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)_

_Don't cha - don't cha baby_

_Don't cha - alright, sing_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)_

_Don't cha (haah aah)_

_Don't cha_

She walked onstage and flirted with him, and they both happily left together.

_And I heard a voice through the discord_

_A deluge of passersby_

_I saw one gaze frozen in time_

_Watching me passing by_

Bekka collapsed in tears as the Devil (Booth now knew that he was being played by Jesse) leading Jesus (Caleb) to an alter with a wooden cross standing on it.

_And I swear I'll know your face in the crowd_

_And I'll hear your voice so loud_

_When you're whispering_

Chloe, Tiffany, Dan, Sam, Mystery, Kayla, and the unidentified man all surrounded the cross, grinning evilly.

_Hey unfaithful I will teach you_

_To be stronger to be (stronger)_

_Hey ungraceful I will teach you_

_To forgive one another_

The Devil pounded one of Jesus's hands into the cross, making Bekka cry out.

_Here's my kiss to betray (kiss to betray)_

_Desperate to brush the lips of grace (Brush the lips of grace)_

_Do you feel hollow when you think of how I lied?_

He pounded her other hand in, making Bekka curl up into a ball as she silently screamed.

_And oh sweet angel of mercy_

_With your grace like the morning_

_Wrap your loving arms around me_

_And oh sweet angel of mercy_

_With your grace like the morning_

_Wrap your loving arms around me_

Bekka ran to Jesus, only to be pushed away by the small group of college students.

_Hey unfaithful I will teach you_

_To be stronger to be (stronger)_

_Hey ungraceful I will teach you_

_To forgive one another_

Bekka fell onto her knees, weeping. She stretched her arms up to the heavens above and began to pray.

_Hey unfaithful I will teach you_

_To be stronger to be (stronger)_

_Hey unloving_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

Two angels (Angel and Faith) flew from the catwalk and landed besides Bekka and lifted her up.

_And Jesus I'm ready to come home_

_I'm ready to come_

_Jesus I'm ready to come home (home, home)_

_Hey Unfaithful_

_Hey Ungraceful_

_Hey unloving_

_I will love you_

Jesus broke free of the cross, causing the sins to fall face down. He walked over them and hugged Bekka, who hugged him back tightly. The two began to dance their way offstage.

_Hey unloving_

_I will love you_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

Booth was once again amazed at the talent that his niece had displayed. He stood and walked onstage.

"Arthur Knight?" he asked the unidentified man.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling politely and arrogantly.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for the rape of Rebekka Guinevere Booth-"

Arthur pushed past Agent Booth and attempted to make a break for it. Bekka overheard and yelled something; the next thing that Booth knew was that Knight was at the bottom of a dogpile that consisted of the light and sound crew the size of NFL players.

Booth read Knight his rights and snapped on the handcuffs before hoisting him to his feet.

Bekka approached her uncle and spat in Knight's face. "Ye degust me, ya scut," she spat at him. For extra good measure, she slapped him _**HARD**_ across his face. She turned to Faith and Angel. "Well, looks like we need to find us a new 'boyfriend'," she quipped, using air quotes.

~xXx~

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian, he was met by security guards Brutus and Will, ex-Secret Servicemen who looked big and intimidating but had the personalities of teddy bears.

The two men stood with their hands behind their backs and with their feet shoulder length apart. Booth opened the door for Knight, who was immaeadlity pulled out of the SUV by Will and marched up to interrogations with Agent Booth following closely behind.

When they reached the interrogation room, Booth slammed open the door and the security guards threw Knight into the room, slamming the door shut before he could make a run for it.

Booth entered the viewing room and saw Dr. Sweets was observing the offender's movements.

"What do we got, Sweets?" the FBI agent asked the psychologist.

"Well, judging by his posture, he is proud and arrogant; however, his eyes are flickering around the room, telling me that he is nervous…" Sweets heard the door shut when he trail off and smiled to himself. This was the first time that Agent Booth had ever listened to him.

The door opened again; Sweets didn't turn around, for he was to engrossed with the unfolding drama before him.

"I am innocent. I love Bekka, I would never hurt her!" Knight said for the dozonth time.

Sweets heard someone snort next to him. He turned his head and felt his jaw drop and eye spop out of his head.

Bekka stood before him, beautifully radiant in white silk. Her ebony curls were held out of her sapphire eyes with rhinestone hair combs and hairpins. Her makeup was natural, a first for Dr. Sweets.

"He was always after me. he is a player- has a different girl in his bed each night. He fathered more than a dozen kids, but he doesn't care about them." Bekka spoke in a monotone type voice, her eyes on Knight. "He would send me flowers and plushies and candies to try and win me over. I was going to get a restraining order against him" Bekka laughed hollowly "Now he has what he always wanted- my virginity."

Sweets turned to Bekka. He saw a tear leak out of the corner of her eye and start to run down her cheek.

Sweet's finger gently wiped the tear away. Bekka met his eyes and buried her face into his work jacket.. the psychologist wrapped his arms around her as he murmured words of comfort to Bekka as she sobbed her grief out onto his shirt. He gently ran his hand up and down her back; this seemed to comfort her some. Her tiny body trembled with body wrenching sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

_**THREE WEEKS LATER…**_

"Oh my God, Bekka, you are like so purr-fectly sexy!" squealed Chloe as she and Tiffany fussed over Bekka's Halloween costume.

"Yeah, you're the cat's meow!" chimed in Tiffany happily as she turned Bekka to the full length mirror in the girl's dorm room.

Bekka wore a strapless midriff mockneck that showed the tiny tattoo of a black cat on her right shoulder blade. A tight black leather miniskirt showed off Bekka's long, slim legs that had faint scars crisscrossing the skin. Knee high leather boots with a heel covered the majority of the scars, which Bekka was happy for. A black kitty mask with cute little ears covered the upper part of Bekka's face. A black tail hung off of a belt that was looped around her hips. And to complete the outfit, a leather rhinestone collar with a tiny silver bell clung to her long neck.

"Uh, Tiffany, that would be the fifties," Chloe informed her identical sister, brushing her blond curls out of her green eyes.

"Wow…" was all that Bekka could say. She was speechless. "I look…"

"We're going to be late!" yelled Dan, bursting into the room.

Tiffany looked at her watch and yelped, "We're going to be late!"

"That's what I said," muttered Dan as the teens hustled themselves out of the building and into Sam's minivan, which zoomed to the Halloween Maze that they had volunteered for several weeks ago.

"Hey Gregg!" Bekka called to one of her close friends.

"Hey Kitty!" he returned the greeting, hugging her.

"I think I see the light!" Bekka cried out, posing dramatically and falling into the Grim Reaper's arms.

"Whoa there!" panicked Gregg. Bekka just smiled sweetly at her friend before skipping off to get into her place in the maze.

Soon, she heard Gregg's voice booming over the bullhorn;

"Come, my brave children, to the hideous Halloween maze. Avoid the creepies and the crawlies that live in every dark corner of the maze. And the first one to reach the centre and emerge alive will win the grand prize. AHA!"

Gregg hollered in surprise as the pistol shot went off, and kids began to pour into the maze like the opening of a new candy store. Bekka hid herself behind some hay bales and wait for an innocent victim to wander by.

As she waited, she eyed her surroundings. She was next to a mummy hanging from a noose. She thought that whoever had made the mummy had done a frightfully good job.

Soon, she heard the scared screams of a little boy coming her way. She stepped out of her hiding place so that she could comfort him. He ran into her arms, wailing loudly. He was a rather overweight boy who was dressed as a fuzzy bear.

"Hush now, everything's alright," she murmured softly to him. She softly began to sing;

"Tantsuyushchie medvedi,  
Okrashennye krylya,  
Veshchi, kotorye ya pochti pomnyu,  
I kto-to pesni poet,  
Odnazhdy v dekabre

Kto-to derzhit menya bezopasno i teplo,  
Loshadi prygat cherez serebro burya,  
Tsifry tantsa izyashchno vsyeĭ moyeĭ pamyati..."

Soon, the teddy bear began to calm down enough for Bekka to scoop him up and hold him in her arms.

"What is your name?" she kindly asked him.

"Matty," he whimpered.

"Okay, now Matty, I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" Bekka didn't get an answer. "Matty?" she asked him, turning around. She walked closer to the mummy and realized;

It wasn't a fake.

~xXx~

The maze was all lit up with hanging ornament lights. Sirens wailed in the background, as witnesses were being interviewed.

Bekka trailed after her uncle and adopted aunt as Dr. Potoska led them through the maze.

"Right this way, miss," Potoska said as the walkie talkie he was holding began to squawk loudly.

Bekka caught her uncle admiring the costumes that the other workers were wearing. She had thought to change into a more conservative outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt that had rips in them and was stained with mud and twigs.

"Now, that's an excellent costume. What are you wearing?" asked Booth as he eyed a zombie who was trying to talk to an FBI agent through a thick mask of makeup.

"What? Now?" Dr. Brennan asked, her attention focused somewhere else.

"No, not now. At the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball." Booth looked around at the clausiphobic maze as they four adults wandered further into it.

"What I always wear. Are you going this year?" she asked Booth and Bekka.

"I'm the official unofficial FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian. Of course I'm going." Booth rolled his eyes upward. Bekka noticed a Wolfman as Dr. Potoska called up another officer on the walkie talkie. "We just passed the Wolfman."

"Go straight towards the guillotine and veer left," crackled the walkie talkie loudly.

Potoska turned to look at the Booths and Brennan with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's a maze. What can I do?" he said, causing Bekka to snicker behind her hands.

"Dr. Potoska, how were the remains discovered?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"A kid passed out," Dr. Potoska said absently as he continued to walk forward.

"What killed him?" Dr. Brennan asked next.

"Oh, Matty didn't die. He just fainted," Bekka piped in then.

"Then why am I here?" Dr. Brennan seemed confused as they walked past a hanging skeleton.

Dr. Potoska continued on. "Well, when Matty fainted, I was here with my own kids. I'm a pediatrician, but I'm also the coroner."

"Small town," muttered Booth.

They continued to walk through the maze. As Potoska began and continued to talk, Booth got separated momentarily from Brennan and Potoska. Bekka soon found him and dragged him back over to the group.

"Yeah, well, Matty revived easily enough. Uh, he's what you call a nervous-type kid. But then I saw what it was that made him faint in the first place and I almost fainted too, because it was a mummy, which I told the sheriff, who called the FBI, who called the Jeffersonian. And now here we are, lost in this stupid maze looking for the mummy," muttered Bekka, her mood quickly changing due to the cold breeze that decided to take over the warm October evening.

"A mummy?" echoed Booth.

"Yeah, I do not see a guillotine," said Potoska into the walkie talkie. He looked at a scarecrow wearing a cowboy hat and turned to the three FBI people behind him. "What would you call that?"

"A cowboy?" Dr. Brennan said.

"No, it's a scarecrow," argued Bekka.

"Look, just keep turning to the right, all right? Let me know when you reach the dragon," squawked the deputy over the walkie talkie.

The group turned, and was greeted by a red and green monkey face with big white teeth.

"Dead end, with teeth," said Potoska into the walkie talkie.

"That's because you turned left at the goblin. You were supposed to turn right..." Bekka could see the deputy rolling his eyes at the walkie talkie.

Potoska turned around as Booth asked him "Look, when you say a mummy? You mean... ?

"Wrapped in bandages, curse of King Tut. You know, a mummy." Potoska grumbled as he hunted around for the correct turn off point.

"No offense, but I'm not certain a pediatrician is qualified-" Dr. Brennan began.

"Pediatrician AND coroner. See that? Yeah," interrupted Potoska as they stood in front of the electric chair. "Okay, we are at the electric chair," the man said into the walkie talkie.

"There's an electric chair?" the amused but confused voice of the deputy voice crackled over the walkie talkie, causing for Bekka to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Look, just tell the guy to throw his flashlight up in the air, will ya?" Booth said sarcastically.

"The FBI requests that you toss your flashlight into the air." Potoska asked the deputy, causing for Bekka to glare at her uncle while trying to get herself under control once more.

_ "_Ten-four." The group spied a flashlight being tossed up into the air, causing for Bekka to totally loose it all.

"Ah! There it is!" Booth observed.

"Oh, let's see if we can get there this way." Potoska and Dr. Brennan began to walk in the opposite direction with Bekka follows them.

"Guys?" Booth grabbed their attention. The group stopped to turn and look at him. Booth turned around and knocked down the haystack wall. The Deputy stood on the other side of the now fallen wall, with a laughable expression on his face. The Deputy stood next to the mummy. Booth climbed over the fallen hay bundles, helping his niece as he went..

"After you," Potoska insisted to Dr. Brennan.

Booth stumbled on the bales of hay, regaining his balance and breathed in. He looked up and saw the mummy. Bekka fell down off the hay bale and onto the ground in front of the mummy..

"Oh!" exclaimed Booth in surprise. Brennan and Potoska followed Booth and Bekka and climbed over the fallen hay bales.

"What do you think, Bones?" Booth asked his partner as Bekka skipped over to her hidden position and grabbed her duffle bag.

Dr. Brennan examined at the mummy, and then stated, "Well, ocular contents dry, ramus collapsed, and leathery skin. These are actual human remains."

"A mummy," breathed Potoska.

"How long will it take to get out of this maze?" Dr. Brennan asked then.

"Not as long as you might think," smirked Booth.

Booth took out his car keys and held them up. Booth pressed a button and his car alarm chirped. Booth turned around and knocked down the nearby hay wall. Booth's SUV was right on the opposite side of the now demolished wall. Booth and Bekka climbed over the fallen hay bundlers and looked back to Brennan and Booth lifted his arms with a look on his face that said _'it was that easy.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

Back at the Jeffersonian, Bekka was hanging out with Hodgins, her favorite squint, who was busy trying to get on Zack's last nerve.

"It takes a steady flow of dry air over a long period of time to achieve this kind of desiccated mummification," noted Cam, poking at the remains with a tool.

"The Incan Ice Woman of Peru, the Tarim Basin mummies of China, the peat bog Tollund

Man in Denmark," listed Zack, carrying a trayful of insterments over to the slab. Zack turned to look at the x-rays up on the screen.

Hodgins sat at a desk with his feet up and a pumkin full of candy resting in his lap. He was sucking on a lollipop while Bekka noshed down on a Kit Kat bar.

"How old are we talking?" asked Hodgins around his lollipop.

"Buttons, zippers, rivets. She's wearing jeans," observed Bekka, looking at the mummified body.

"So, freakazoid murder-mummification rather than fascinating history?" asked Hodgins, frowning as Bekka snacked another candy bar from his pumpkin.

"She?" asked Cam.

"Shape of innominate bone indicates female," announced Zach.

"Now listen, boys. The Jeffersonian Halloween party, it's compulsory. Donors, patrons, angels, benefactors. So we all show up in costume and do our duty," cut in Cam. Hodgins was about to say something but Cam silenced him with a finger. "I don't want any argument on this."

"I will be the back end of a cow," announced Zach in a monotone.

"So, now costume?" asked Hodgins, raising an eyebrow.

"Naomi, from Paleontology, has agreed to be my front." Zach turned his attention back to the mummy, where Cam was begining to cut the dressings from the mummy.

"Oh, so many jokes, so little time," piped in Bekka, grinning evilly as she finished her candy bar. Cam shook her head as she smiled as Bekka.

"It's fine. We're all in. I'll be Edward John Smith for Halloween," cut in Hodgins. Cam looked up to Hodgins with a look of confusion on her face as she frowned. Zack noticed.

"Ill-fated captain of the Titanic," he announced.

"What about Angela and Brennan?" asked Cam, bending over the mummy.

"Dr. Brennan always wears the same costume to this things. She loves it." Zach turned his attention to Bekka, who was examining the Xray phonos.

"Help me remove these," ordered Cam. Cam and Hodgins slowly pulled the dressings apart.

"What's with the smell?" asked Hodgins, covering his nose.

"Cedar oil?" guessed Bekka, stepping closer to take a strong whiff. "Also used in mummification."

"What about this clear coating over the skin?" asked Cam.

"Lacquer," stated Bekka.

"She was painted to death?" spekulated Cam sarcastically.

"The clothing came from a church-run thrift store." Everyone turned to face hodgins.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Cam.

"There is no bug or slime specific to church thrift stores," stated Zach.

"You don't know that. I'm the bug and slime guy. You're just the auxiliary bone guy who dresses up like the back end of a cow," argued Hodgins.

"Hodgins?" interupted Cam. Hodgins sighed, and riped off the label on the clothing and held it up for Cam to read.

"Free Church of America Thrift Store, huh? Tell Booth." Cam turned to leave.

"I knew it wasn't bugs or slime," muttered Zach.

"No, you didn't! And that's what makes me, King of the Lab!" cried Hodgins, lifting a fist into the air. Bekka and Cam both glared at Hodgins, who quickly backpedaled. "A loyal servant of the Empress and the princess."

Hodgins nodded respectively towards Cam and Bekka, who smiled with content.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Doctor's Crush**

**I do not own Bones.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Booth's niece is almost killed in a subway accident, the team is thrown into the many secrets of the young, traumatized girl had kept hidden…**

A few days later, Bekka woke up with one hell of a headache racing throughout her head. It only took her a few seconds for her to realize that she was in a room that was littered with snakes.

With a loud yelp of panic, she jumped up and tried to open the door, only to discover that it was locked.

"Oh God!" she whimpered as her heart began to race.

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like two people outside the door. So Bekka did the only thing she could do.

She began to scream.

Loudly.

Suddenly, she head a shot ring out and someone yelling in pain. Suddenly, the door opened and she saw her uncle and Dr. Brennan. Booth carried the woman into the room before dropping her in front of Bekka.

It was about at that point did shit hit the fan.

Bekka looked up and screamed. Brennan glanceed over her shoulders and saw a killer clown in the doorway. He cocked his shotgun and Brennan raisds her gun and fired a shot. The shot hit the door as the clown duck back from the doorway. The backfire caused Booth to drop Brennan.

"Just stop shooting at things, Bones," ordered the sniper before heading out of the room to chase after the clown.

"But, he had a gun!" pointed oth Bones.

"You stay here. Anyone comes through that door, you shoot their heads off—except me," quickly interjected Booth.

Brennan lifts her gun up towards Booth.

"My gun is too big for me," whined Bones.

"I could've told you that a hundred times. Here, take mine," grumbled Booth, exchanging guns with Brennan. "Guard Bekka." Booth headed towards the exit, his gun raised. Brennan reached out towards Bekka.

"Come on, Bekka. Come here," softly crooned Brennan, huddling with Bekka in the corner.

Booth carefully and slowly left the room. Booth walked away from the room, searching for the killer clown. Booth traveled along the wall, his back to it, and his gun raised. Booth stops and hears the clown jump down from above. The clown cocked his gun. Booth turns around. The clown fired, misses , hitting the concrete near Booth. Booth ducked and fires. Inside the room, the shots can be heard. Bekka whimpered loudly, pressing herself deeper into her friend's side..

"It's okay," whispered the doctor.

Booth turned and leaned against the wall. Booth reacheed for and held his waist. The killer clown rushed forward.

"Damn it," he growled.

Booth checked his side and he' had been hit and was bleeding. The clown looks around the corner. Booth saw him and fired. Booth moved. The killer clown steps out and fired at Booth. The clown takes his mask off, the killer clown was EMT Pete Geller.

"How could a guy with military training miss with a scattergun? What were you, Navy?" asked Booth, distrating the murderer as Geller removed the shells from his shotgun.

"Infantry," offered the criminal.

Geller dropped the shells on the floor as he reloaded his gun. Inside the room, Bekka whimpered again, but Brennan silenced her.

"Which is how I know you're carrying the 50-caliber 500. Well, that's five shots. And by my count... you only got one shot left." Geller stepped out and fired. Booth checked his gun and groaned. "That's one dumbass gun to bring to a shootout! (taunts) ) Where's your backup, Booth? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Inside the room, Brennan tried to get Bekka to remain silence. "You need to be quiet. Can you do that, Bekka?" Bekka nodded. Brennan stood up. Bekka and Brennan made their way towards the door.

Outside, Geller heard Bekka whimpering. Geller turned his head toward the snake room.

Brennan and Bekka reached the door just as Geller turns and fired at the door. His shots hit the door, making Brennan and Bekka scream.

"Bones, you all right?" yelled the sniper.

"We're okay. We're okay. He's using you to get to us," shouted Brennan.

"Not for long, Booth. I'm just gonna stick my scattergun in there and empty the barrels," shouted Geller as Booth picked up an access panel and used it as a shield as he made his way back to the snake room.

"Your girls are gonna look like hamburger," cackled Geller, turning around and firing at Booth, his shots hitting the access panel. Booth fell back as he dropped the panel. Geller ducked behind the open snake room's door.

"One shot," muttered Booth.

But at that moment, another crack rang out. Geller dropped dead as Bekka lowered the small handgun that Booth handed Brennan.

"Can I go home now?" she asked, breathing heavily.


End file.
